


in the fast lane, living life without knowing

by sofarsoperfect



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between tours and that normalcy that they pretended they had, they fell in love. It was practically story book, except with the hiding and the four people, but here, in the soft quiet of their spaces, no one else looked in and everything was easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the fast lane, living life without knowing

Cora’s bunk smelled like musky incense and warmth. She kept a thick, fuzzy blanket in there and it smelled like her heavy, wonderful perfume at any given moment. She bedroom was the same way, except with three thick comforters and an actual place to burn incense. She also burned candles and despite whether or not they opened the window or if the day was windy or still, her and Erica’s room still smelled of warmth and burning incense.

Erica’s side of the room was tidier than Cora’s but there was more stuff, including three jewelry boxes and a large makeup case. Both Stiles and Isaac are pretty sure it holds both of their makeup, the little that Cora ever actually wore. There was a TV in the corner with a stack of action and romance films all layered together like a weird collage of interests. 

Erica’s bunk was floral smelling and lined with reds and yellows. There were articles of clothing spilling from the edge, very unlike her side of the bedroom, but also pictures stuck to the inside wall and the ceiling.

Isaac’s bunk was also warm but neutral in color. Books were tucked in the back corner between the mattress and the pillow for him to read when he couldn’t sleep. It didn’t smell of anything in particular except for his warmth cinnamony cologne. It bled from the bus and into the house, permeating the bedroom he shared with Stiles as well. It soaked into the sheets and when Stiles couldn’t fall asleep, he’d turn over and there it would be in the pillow cases, lulling him to sleep.

Stiles was a mess and a half, sheet music and notebooks all over his spaces. His guitar was always halfway tipping in its stand which got a lot of eye rolls, but he never fixed it except to tilt it and half it sway the other way. There were blues, greens and red all over his side of the room and a thick quilt inside his bunk to keep him warm. 

Their house and tour bus was all the same, covered in bags and cases, miscellaneous papers and notebooks all over the place. Stiles would leave sheets on the coffee table, the counter, the kitchenette, the office, the garage. There were half written songs all over their lives, the only way Stiles knew how to get it out. 

Isaac would drop his suitcase at the door with most of his clothes still inside, clean and dirty mixed inside and it would stay there for weeks, months sometimes. Only until the following tour did they ever try to clean up anything they left behind, pretending they were adults before climbing onto planes tired and hidden under layers of clothes. 

The kitchen, however, would smell of home cooked meals every single night they weren’t on tour, complete with Erica and Stiles dancing around each other. It was something none of them got on the road, what they all never had the time or energy to do while they were running all over the country, performing, being interviewed, trying to sleep between all those things. Erica was the most relaxed in the kitchen.

Better than anything, however, was the way they could play acoustic songs and just sit together doing it. There was no loud, screaming fans, no chanting or hype, just the four of them playing songs. Yes, on a stage, at a venue, the feeling of having so many fans built them up, made them unstoppable, but there was the quiet comfort with Cora on her box and Isaac holding an acoustic, a tambourine in Erica’s hands that couldn’t be beat.

It was the way they posted videos on their personal youtube, not their Vevo or a magazine’s professional site. Cora was wearing shorts and a tank top while Erica curled in on leggings, both of the boys in sweats. The warmth of the way they addressed their audience was nothing unlike how they became a band in the first place in high school.

But the best parts, the private parts of them, were the easiest, the strongest, when they finally got home. When they closed the door to the house and pulled the blinds, the sun setting and they fell into each other. 

Cora tasted like coconut chapstick instead of sweat and adrenaline when Stiles pressed his mouth against hers. Isaac was coffee and hazelnut, like those lattes he bought all the time and Erica was no longer bland lipstick but chocolate and raspberry. There was soft leisure to kissing them that they didn’t get when they were hounded by the press and surrounded by too many phones and video capturing devices. 

In these private moments, Isaac could lick sugar and maple from Stiles teeth while pressing him into the mattress. Stiles would mumbled nonsense into his shoulder while Isaac would leave bite marks and hickeys all along his neck and shoulder, and a room away Cora could make Erica moan with her fingers and capture her lower lip between her teeth. 

It was easier to pretend the world wasn’t watching them when Stiles was biting marks into Erica’s inner thighs and Isaac was straining for friction against Cora’s teasing touches. They weren’t the Wolf Pack like this, they were just girl and boys who were falling in love with each other all over again, curling into each other on a bed, sometimes the living room carpet when they were too lazy to move. 

Isaac fell asleep pressing pecks of kisses to the backs of Erica’s shoulders, and Cora curled into her chest with Stiles on her other side. Moments like these, it was easier.

And then they were on a plane, they were taking the world by storm and jumping on a stage as the Wolf Pack. These were the two pieces of their world, the good parts.


End file.
